The Phone Call
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Michael and Robin start to grow close. Both are teens who don't lead a normal life but a simple phone call will change everything for them. MR. Moved from my shared account to here.


**Title: **The Phone Call

**Author: **Despairedpoet

**Archived: **Michael and Robin start to grow closer and it all started because of a phone call.

**Rating: **R

**Warning Codes: **Language, one shot, complete, sex scene

**Pairings: **Robin/Michael

**Characters: **Robin, Michael, with mentions of others

**Beta Readers**: Hasn't been beta read.

**Authors Note: **I wrote this on one night, I was sleep deprived too. Read and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

Robin stretched and yawned, leaning back in her desk chair. It had been an awfully long day and she was quite tired from being up since three in the morning till what the clock read 12:56 P.M. Her eyes were droopy and felt like she couldn't close them from staring at the computer screen all night. The bright glow was starting to hurt her eyes as well.

Leaning her head back on the desk chair she saw Michael's back upside down. He was his usually self, typing away at the computer and nodding his head along with his head phones that were blasting out some rock band that you couldn't even hear. He was in his zone one would say.

Sighing, she glanced back up at the computer screen. She was supposed to be helping Michael with some filing but she was a slow typist, even Michael had said so. When he had said it he'd secretly hurt her feelings. So she wasn't good with computers, they weren't her specialty. Fire was her specialty but he still could have been a little nicer about it considering she was helping him with his job. She sighed again and rubbed her eyes before going back to her typing.

Unbeknownst to her Michael had heard her sighs and had counted up to fifty of them in the past six hours. He was a night person and he was also used to the soft glow of the computer screen and the silence. He also knew that she must be tired. Pushing the pause button on the media player on his computer he pulled the headphones out of his ears and turned in his chair towards Robin.

"You've done enough tonight," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Why don't you call it a night and go get some sleep?" Michael watched the girl with amusement in his eyes. She hadn't turn around to face him but just rolled her head back to stare at him.

"I'm serious," he said grinning, "I can get all of this done without you. Besides you type slowly anyways." He was startled when she made a face showing that she was mad at his comment and sat back up going back to her computer. He was confused. He thought that she would have been happy to be able to go home and get some sleep, to at least leave the office building.

His face hardened, "Whatever," he muttered before turning back to his computer and once again putting the headphone's in his ears turning up the volume to block out his companion.

Robin was simmering over his comment once again. _Did he always have to be rude?_ He asked herself as she finished up a file and placed it in her 'Done' pile. She looked at the 'Yet to be done' pile and compared it to the other and almost whimpered. She was no where near done.

Her back was starting to hurt from sitting in one spot for so long. Once again her thoughts drifted towards Michael. She felt bad for complaining about things that he did every night. She wondered what he did to cut the monotony of his nights. She looked back at the computer screen and decided to take Michael's advice and go get some sleep.

She shut the computer off before standing up and pushing the chair in. She looked over Michael's back and noted that his head was rocking with the beat of the unheard music as he typed and she wondered how he did that without loosing his place on the paper he was reading off of. Shaking her head she tapped him on the shoulder and waited. He stared up at her and took one headphone out.

"What?" he asked annoyed at being disturbed. She tensed at his tone but pushed off the unwelcome feelings that came with it, "I'm going home. Did you need be to get you anything before I left?" she asked looking over his desk that was littered with soda cans and chip bags. He nodded his head and she inclined hers before she walked to the elevator and went down to the garage. She breathed in the fresh air of the night as she started up her vespa.

When she finally arrived at the apartment she quietly walked in careful of waking her roommate and flopped down in her bed. She took down her hair and then undressed hanging up her clothes. Popping her back she slid her naked body under the sheets and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept returning to Michael as they often had when she was about to go to sleep.

At night was when she thought of him most. All alone in the office by himself with only the company of the computer's soft glow as light and the only sounds that broke the night where the computers buzz and his music that he listened to constantly. Sometime when she couldn't sleep and thinking about him she'd gone and gotten him some doughnuts. Then she would sit in silence as he ate them. She often wondered if he ever slept but she knew he did.

He even had his own special room where he'd slept. Groaning she flipped over on her stomach and pulled the covers over her head. She really needed to get some sleep or Amon would be snapping at her more than usual tomorrow.

Oddly enough Michael's thoughts seemed to drift on the same lines as Robin's. He had caught himself thinking about her more and more as she spent time with him. He never said anything about her showing up at random times during the night brining him doughnuts. He'd just shrug his shoulders and eat the doughnuts. He figured she just couldn't sleep or either felt pity for him being stuck in the office all night. He didn't care either way, the doughnuts were welcomed and soon enough he had gotten used to her company.

They never really talked much but just knowing that she was sitting behind him was enough company for him. Although he had to wonder if it was enough for her, he had wondered if she'd sought him out on purpose. If she wanted to talk to him but he'd just ignore her. He shook his head and went back to the computer. But thoughts of Robin continued to plague him. He couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful. Even if she kept her hair up in a weird style, but then who was he to judge. Maybe that had been the style in Italy.

He often wondered what it looked like when it was down or if it was as soft as it looked. He also wondered what she looked like without that modest dress on. He groaned as his pants tightened. This had also been happening a lot to him lately. Which was also another reason why he didn't like it when she stayed so late with him or showed up unexpectedly. He'd be extremely embarrassed if she saw him like this.

Once again he went back to his typing but soon gave it up knowing that it was no use. He was starting to get painfully hard and knew only one way to fix his little situation. He looked around making sure no one was watching as he unzipped his pants and released his throbbing dick and started to stroke himself into release.

Robin woke the next morning to her phone going off. She looked over at the small clock and groaned. She'd only slept for four hours. Feeling around for the demanding phone she answered it groggily, "Hello?"

It was Michael. They had come up with a body that had died to abnormal causes. After getting what information she could she hung up and flopped back down on the bed still tired. Sometime she thought Michael enjoyed not letting her sleep enough, his little punishment to the rest of them for having normal lives. Sighing she got out of the bed, took her shower, fixed her hair and dressed before she left for work.

Michael got off the phone and shuddered. He hated yet loved to call Robin before she woke up. She sounded absolutely sexy and he found he liked how she sounded as if she'd just had fulfilling sex only moments before. But he also hated the affect it had on his body.

Wiping, his eyes he got up from his chair and pulled out the disk he'd used and placed it among the others. All were color coded and labeled. He went into the meeting room and waited for the others to show up. Amon was fist of course, he always was. He silently greeted the hacker and sat in his usual spot and soon the other followed, Robin being the last one to show since Yurika hadn't bothered to show up. Once Robin was seated it went ahead with the briefing of the case.

"We have a female, Caucasian around her mid twenties. The cause of death is that she was torn apart, problem is there is no sign of struggle or a weapon used," he said listing off facts as his hands flew over the keyboard bring up pictures and other information.

_Just like any other day,_ Michael thought as the agents disembarked to where Amon had split everyone up. He sat back down in his chair and put the headphones back in his ears before sending information and waiting on the others to need him. It was a very uneventful for him.

But for Robin however the day just seemed to get worse. She was still tired and Amon had already gotten on to her about being late. Rolling her eyes she looked out the window at the passing by cars, buildings, and occasionally trees. The ride was rather quite as usual. Not even the radio was turned on to pass the time.

Soon they arrived on the scene to see police tape up blocking off the area of the victim. Amon ducked under the tape and started looking over the body. Robin went around the area trying to pick up anything unusual. Once finished with looking around she went over to the body and grimaced. If she had eaten anything she would have most likely thrown up. Amon pulled the sheet back over the body and stood up.

"This isn't good," he said taking out his phone and calling Michael. Robin couldn't hear what was being said but knew it wasn't good news. Amon didn't look happy, well he never looked happy in her opinion but being around him for two year was enough for her to be able to tell his moods. They still didn't get along too well but at least he didn't leave her at the office like he used to. That had really gotten on her nerves, just dismissing her like that.

She looked up as her walked over next to her, "Come on there isn't much we can do hear." She followed him back to the car and once again rode back towards the office. The others weren't having much luck either. Amon dropped Robin off at the office and speed away before she could question him.

Frowning, she rode the elevator up to the office and walked straight to her desk. Michael was still off in his own world and Robin yawned, her eyes drooping close. She was woken by Michael placing a cold can of soda on her fore head. Smiling at him she took it off and opened it getting come caffeine into her system.

Michael knew she was tired it was easy to see. She'd been going too many nights without sleeping enough and it was bound to affect her work. He just didn't know when. Hours later he got a call from Amon saying that he knew where the witch was. Michael immediately informed the others and sent Robin off to where Amon was located. Michael often wondered where Amon got his information since it was almost always accurate.

Abandoning his headphones in favor of the communication devices he stood at stand by for the mission. The mission didn't go too well. Not getting enough sleep had taken its toll on the, recently turned seventeen year old Robin. They had captured the witch but Robin had almost burned down the apartment buildings which would cost the STN a bunch of money to cover up and it was all because she forgot her glasses.

Michael had heard the scolding that Amon had given Robin and then again another scolding that the chief had given Robin about being careless. The others had been long gone by the time Robin came out of the chief's office. One glance at her face told him enough to leave her alone. He could see tears were about to fall, so he let her pass. She went into the women's bathroom and locked the door.

Michael watched the chief disapprovingly as he left for home himself. Even if she'd messed up they shouldn't have been that hard on her. He often wondered if she hated living in Japan and wished to be back in Italy. After watching the door for a while he got up and knocked on the door.

"Robin? Are you okay?" He yelled through the door. He heard the sounds of the water shutting off and the unlocking of the door before it opened to reveal Robin's face, which had water droplets sliding down her face. "I'm fine," was her reply. He scowled, "Why aren't you going home?"

She looked down and didn't answer him. She thought about closing the door and locking it again so Michael would leave her alone but she knew that would be the coward's way out.

"Chief said that since I couldn't work on the field properly I was grounded to working here at the office with you. So that is why I'm staying," she said attempting to shut the door.

Michael held the door open with one arm. "Come on you can continue what you were doing last night," he said pushing her towards the office chair. "Then in an hour you can go home and get some sleep." Michael thought the hour went by alarmingly fast and looked over at Robin as she was leaving. She stopped at the door and turned around walking over towards him. He pulled the head phones off as she stopped next to him.

"Thank Michael," she said as her hands fiddled with each others before she hugged him, "If you get lonely or want someone to talk to, just call me okay?"

Michael looked a little surprised but nodded. She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand and muttered an apology. Michael just laughed it off and sent her home.

An hour after she left he sat at his desk staring at the phone. He was tempted to call her but kept telling himself that she needed sleep. He picked the phone up and went into his own room, which consisted of a double bed, a dresser and a huge stereo system sitting on top of it. There was also a small T.V. hanging off the wall in the corner. It wasn't much but he didn't really ever stay in his bed room.

He took off his shoes and socks then shed his shirt throwing it on the floor. He striped out of his pants and turned the stereo on low before sliding in between the sheets. He set the phone on the bedside table with a small lamp on it. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to claim him but it just wouldn't come. He looked at the phone once again and sighed as he picked it up and called Robin.

She answered on the first ring, since she herself hadn't been able to go to sleep either. "Hello?" she answered shifting in the bed so she was comfortable. Michael heard the rustle of sheets and cursed himself for calling her.

"Sorry Robin, I guess I woke you. I'll just hang up and let you go back to sleep," he said frowning. Robin smiled at Michael's voice.

"No not at all," she rushed out, "I couldn't sleep either." Michael smiled and rolled onto his back and took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table.

"Oh, how come?" he asked interested in why she wouldn't be able to sleep. Robin fiddled with the sheet that covered her naked body.

"I don't really know. I guess my thoughts just keep me up," she answered, "You couldn't sleep either I assume?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that and it gets boring here." He thought for a minute debating on telling her that he liked her but instead he just said, "You know I'm glad you got transferred here."

Robin's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, you're the only one here who's even close to my age," he answered putting a hand behind the back of his head and staring up at the ceiling, "I mean there is Yurika, but she doesn't count."

Robin laughed softly and Michael couldn't help but think that he liked her laugh. It was sweet and he'd never head it before. Robin smiled and was a little happy at hearing that at least someone appreciated her being there.

"Thanks, Michael," she said softly, "I'm really glad you called me."

Michael smiled, "Yeah me too."

So the days passed and the nights didn't seem too lonely anymore. Michael and Robin grew into a comfortable friendship and Michael couldn't help but feel like a normal teenage just because of the nightly phone calls. They had ended up telling each other about all kinds of things. They had shared laughs and stories like normal teenagers.

Michael would miss when Robin got to return back to field work again. The days would seem longer then they did now and the nightly phone calls, he knew would soon have to be cut down. Michael still thought about her and ever since getting to know her he couldn't help but feel a connection to her.

He also found himself wishing that he could kiss her and sleep beside her as they talked. That and he couldn't help but feel like love was developing between them but he wasn't sure about Robin's feelings. But he continued to act the same around her, not wanting to scare her off.

Two days before Robin was released from her grounding Michael decided that he would test something out. He called her like always and she answered on the first ring like always. The conversation started out like normal, talking about work or something that had happened at work. Michael hesitated debating on wither he should say anything or not.

Finally getting up the nerve he spoke his thoughts, "Robin, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. My thoughts at night drift towards you, what you're doing, what you're thinking and I wonder if you feel the same way." He heard her breathing through the phone and almost kicked himself thinking that she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore.

Robin couldn't believe it. He had just said the same things that had been bothering her for the past few weeks. "Really?" she asked uncertain but relaxed when she heard his definite

"Yeah." Robin smiled and wondered what thought's he had been thinking, "Why don't you tell me about them."

Michael swallowed and cleared his throat. "I…ummm… Well I wonder how soft your lips are," he blurted out blushing and covering his face with his hand. _Crap,_ he thought wanting to kick himself. He heard her delighted laughter and lifted his hand from his head. He sat up in the bed the sheets falling to his lap and a definite bulge was straining against his boxers. Her voice was low and seductive like.

"What else?" she asked innocently blushing as well but felt delighted at his confessions. "I wish that I could see you know," he said his voice huskily; "I've wondered what your hair looks like down."

Robin heard his voice and shuddered. "To tell the truth I don't think it looks good down," she said sitting up in the bed clutching the sheet to her, "And if you saw me right now I think I might accidentally light you on fire."

That got Michael wondering. "Why?" he asked curious.

"Because…" she stuttered, "I sleep naked and ..." She closed her mouth blushing even more. _Can't believe I told him that!_ She thought horrified.

Michael's eye brow rose and he smirked, "Really?" _This was too good to be true,_ he thought as his dick stirred beneath the sheets. He groaned at the feel of the cool sheet against his tip. Robin's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Michael, are you okay? You just groaned," she said thinking maybe he accidentally hit his shin or something while walking around the office in the dark. Michael didn't say anything for a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered breathing hard as he tried not to move anymore. He needed to hang up and fix this before it became painfully delicious. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked still a little worried.

Michael almost groaned at her offer, "No, there isn't anything you can do. I'm just going to get some sleep now," he said before hanging up.

Robin looked at the phone before getting out of the bed and dressed hurriedly. She didn't even bother with putting up her hair and just slipped her shoes on before running out to her vespa. She sped off and picked up some doughnuts before rushing up to the office. She stopped as she fixed herself as before she walked into the office.

It was oddly silent and empty. She searched for a while before she went down the hall she hadn't gone down before. She heard some noises and cracked the door and gasped. Michael was sitting on his bed naked and he was stroking himself.

Robin blushed and turned around immediately. She wasn't ignorant of these things. She did grow up in a convent but still there were plenty of people who stopped by and spoke to her about such things. She'd just never witnessed someone doing it before. She heard a moan come from Michael's mouth and turned around to watch, her curiosity got the better of her. She could have sworn it sounded like her name he moaned.

She was so intently watching that she was surprised when he looked up and caught her watching. He cursed as he threw the sheet over himself and stopped what he was doing. He was blushing and his eyes wouldn't meet hers. She realized that she had embarrassed him. Taking a breath she opened the door all the way and closed it behind her. Leaning against the door and took another breath. She was blushing furiously as she placed the box of doughnuts on the dresser before going to sit on his bed.

Michael was stuttering tying to come up with something. Finally he just gave up not speaking. He looked up at her when she sat on the bed.

"What...What are you doing here?" he asked wanting the ground to swallow him up. He looked at her face and noted that she was blushing more then he was.

"You," she started then stopped collecting her thoughts, "You want to see how my hair looked like when it was down. So here." She picked up his hand and placed it in her hair. He was still shocked. Slowly getting over his surprise he noted that it did feel as soft as he thought, even better. And she looked even better with it down. He continued to run his hand through her hair.

"Also, I wanted to know how your lips felt on mine," she whispered blushing as she leaned up to kiss him. He looked at her quizzically before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. His hand tightened its hold on her hair and his other hand flew up to the back of her head bringing her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed there bodies together. They both broke the kiss and started into each other's eyes before smiling.

"I was also a little worried about you," she admitted sheepishly. He chuckled pulling her to lie down on top of him. Both paused when he brushed up against Robin and she looked down at him embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered going to move her but she stopped him.

"Don't," she whispered kissing him once again. Nodding he pressed his lips against hers and his hands began to move down her back. She whimpered into his mouth as his hands grazed up her sides. She broke the kiss and started to take her dress off. Michael went to help her.

When the dress was removed and thrown on the floor along with Michael's clothes he paused looked up at her. His breathing was labored as he once again placed his hands on her body and kissed her neck and shoulders.

His hands felt like magic to her as they caressed her in the right spots and soon she was moaning and feeling like she was on cloud nine. She gasped when she felt his lips fall on her breasts and his hands slide down her flat stomach and stopped just above her hips. She grinded into him, wanting him to touch her. She felt his chuckle before she heard it.

He rolled them over to where she was laying against the bed and kissed her navel and her stomach bunched up in desire. She felt heat pooling at her center and couldn't speak when she felt his hot breath on her clit and almost screamed when she felt his tongue flick out and touch her in her most intimate spot. Michael was no innocent at what he was doing.

Two reasons why. One he was a male, it came with the testosterone and two he was a computer hacker, and porn was free game. She came yelling out his name and he had to smirk at that. Once again placing his body over hers he continued to kiss her. His hands expertly moving over her body brining her once again to her fullest desire.

Robin felt on fire and briefly wondered if her powers would release themselves if he kept this up but pushed that thought aside when another wave of pleasure washed over her body. Then it stopped and she whined. He chuckled at the face she was making showing him that she wasn't too please when he stopped.

"Robin," he breathed trying to catch his breath, "I'm not sure if we should continue."

Robin smiled up at him, "You don't have to worry about hurting me." Michael still didn't move to continue till Robin started her own little exploration of his body. It was amazing that he stayed so skinny and fit when all he did was sit at the computer and eat junk food.

Her hands slide over his chest and went lower and his breath hitched and he kissed her and stopped her hands from torturing him anymore. Crushing her to him and brought her back to her peak before entering her.

He felt her stiffen and he placed his forehead on her shoulder and groaned, "Oh God." He didn't move, letting her adjust to him, and started kissing her neck and occasionally nipping at her making her giggle. He smiled and moved a little and her eyes closed in pleasure as he started moving in and out of her at a slow pace at first then slowly speeding up as her mews reached his ears and her nails clawed at his back. She was so tight that he was having trouble keeping up the pace and pleasing her.

Sweat started forming on both of them making it sticky and slippery. Both came in a glorious wave of pleasure, both labored breathing and Michael had fallen on Robin. His weight was crushing her into the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and held him closer as she showered his face with kisses in appreciation. He smirked pulling her into another kiss before rolling off to the side of her.

"That was amazing," whispered Robin shyly looking up over at him. He smiled pulling her into his arms and nodded his agreement, he still couldn't speak.

"Michael," she asked, closing her eyes, "Can I stay with you?" Michael looked down at her weird question.

"Yeah," he answered pulling the sheet up over their cooling bodies, "You can stay with me whenever you want." She nodded her head.

"Michael?" she asked again after a long stretch of silence.

"Yeah?" he answered yawning. When she didn't say anything he looked down at her and figured out what she was waiting to hear. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you, but you could tell that couldn't you"

She smiled nodding her head and kissed him back. A while later she whispered his name again, "Michael?" When he didn't answer again she looked up at his face and he was fast asleep. Smiling she hugged him tighter and guessed it could wait till tomorrow morning. Right now they both needed sleep, and to think all this started with a simple phone call.


End file.
